


Vextho

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short Etho/Vechs thing, based on Vechs' mindcrack video (Season 4 Episode 53).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vextho

Here he was, face first in a wall with Etho's hands digging into his back and shoulders, and it was all he could do to keep from giggling. He knew Etho was trying to be scary and intimidating, but he just...he couldn't stop from shaking ever so slightly as he suppressed the giggles threatening to escape.

“Whatever will I do with you, Vechs. You are being so purposefully needling, bringing up things from the past. You seem to live and breath innuendos also, which is going to make punishing you so much harder,”

“Hehehe, harder yes,” Vechs said with a giggle, earning a sharp elbow in his back, followed by a sigh.

“You are incorrigible, Vechs. Just terrible,” Etho said as he pulled his mask down, staring at the back of Vechs' head. Vechs continued to giggle, shaking under Etho's grasp.

“Awh, I'm not that bad! I can be good! I can be so good for you, Etho!” Vechs said before devolving into giggles again.

Etho released Vechs with a sigh, turning away from the giggly mess that was Vechs.

Vechs frowned, turning to Etho, breathing slowly as he composed himself. “I'm sorry Etho. Would you like me to go the evil mapmaker route, and talk about doom and evil and diamond sword hilts? Would that help?” he said, placing a hand on Etho's shoulder.

Etho turned around, pushing Vechs back to the wall. “I'm trying to punish you for being an incorrigible flirt and all around goof, but that doesn't seem to be working,” Etho said, voice low and dangerous.

“Well no shit it's not working, you're pushing me into a wall while you look at me like you want to eat me Etho, no wonder it's not working,” Vechs said, shaking his head. 

“Well it...that wasn't what I meant to happen...you just...” Etho said releasing Vechs again. His face was growing redder as he lost control of the situation more and more.

Vechs shifted from foot to foot, pondering the blushing ninja in front of him. “Tell you what. Why don't we go pop some popcorn and watch Attack on Titan? I've been wanting to show you it, and now is a good a time as any. And maybe we can both calm down, yes?” Vechs said, smiling softly. Etho mumbled under his breath before shrugging, nodding.

“Fine, yes. Sounds like a plan,” he said as Vechs beckoned for him to follow, leading him further into his base. Etho relaxed slightly as he watched Vechs pop the popcorn, before joining him on the couch.

The night proceeded onwards at a leisurely pace after that as they watched the show, Vechs trying to explain stuff without spoiling anything while Etho kept shushing him. As the hours grew late, Vechs slowly fell asleep, curled up next to Etho. Etho sighed, ruffling Vechs' hair as he turned off the tv, pulling a blanket over Vechs.

“We should totally go drinking, and see who's a lighterweight,” Vechs mumbled as he snuggled under the blanket, earning a soft laugh from Etho.

“Later, later. Sleep,” Etho said softly. He still did have to get back at Vechs, but...killing him while he was sleeping just seemed so uncouth. It could wait.


End file.
